


偷偷/率宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 5





	偷偷/率宽

偷偷 - 率宽

1.

少年把自己裹在宽大的羽绒服里，疾步行走着。穿过几条灯光昏暗的无人街巷，穿过一片熟悉又寂静的小树林，来到一面颓败的矮墙前。向上跃起，手掌扒住红砖撑起大半个身子，右腿抬起，再一个翻身，便轻轻松松落了地。

这是学校一个的死角，没有防护网，也没有路灯。他掏出手机看了眼时间，巡逻的大爷还要差不多十分钟才会出现。又借着微弱的屏幕亮光扫了一圈周围，确定什么也没有以后，才站直了身子随意拍了拍身上的泥灰。

扣上帽子，戴上口罩，再把羽绒服的拉链拉到顶端，崔韩率非要把自己搞成一根黑色的粟米棒，才往宿舍楼狂奔而去。

小心翼翼地扒住二楼厕所的窗台，正准备一气呵成翻窗入室的崔韩率因为突如其来的冲水声停下了动作。他屏住呼吸，准备等起夜的同学离开再回宿舍。

虽然自己不是什么乖学生，可要是被多事又没有眼色的同学告到老师那里去就不好啦。夫胜宽说了，白白背个处分还影响毕业，并不是一件很酷的事情。

但是这一等，就是让人瑟瑟发抖的十分钟。

不知道谁在隔间窸窸窣窣地干些什么，衣物摩擦的声音、手臂时不时撞击着门板的声音都挑战着崔韩率的神经和耐性。露出的手指濒临冻僵的边缘，他慢慢屈起指节，有些不耐烦地在窗户玻璃上敲了几下。

隔间里的声音却并没有停止。

非但没有停止，还有愈演愈烈的趋势。隐隐约约，竟然是压抑不住的、时断时续的呻吟喘息。

What the fuck？？？

这大冬天的，大晚上不好好睡觉跑到厕所来干这些……不怕冷到ED吗？？？

崔韩率翻窗落地，把动作放到最轻。虽然心底止不住地嫌弃，却也不想坏了别人的好事。好奇是有，可也怕这丁点儿毫无意义的好奇心害死了自己这只晚归的猫。

衣物之间反复来回的摩擦声，大口呼吸的喘气声，啪嗒啪嗒的撸动连带着奇怪的啧啧水声。崔韩率皱紧眉头，只想迅速离开。

快到门口的时候，熟悉又陌生的声音却让他愣在原地。

那是释放后的叹息，满足又不甘，清清楚楚地呢喃出自己的名字。

“韩……率……”

Holy shit，真是见了鬼了。

2.

老师站在讲台上梳理期末考试的重点，唾沫横飞。

同学们都抬头认真盯着老师，而崔韩率认真地盯着夫胜宽的后脑勺。认真的目光越过一排又一排圆得各式各样的后脑勺，落在前排最可爱的那个上面。

他埋下头去记笔记，崔韩率的目光便跟着下移。他偏过头问同桌借了块橡皮，崔韩率便把他的侧颜装进眼里。

崔韩率喜欢夫胜宽。

是的，崔韩率喜欢他。像是向光植物即使被丢弃在阴暗的角落，也会一生追随着太阳的方向。他被他深深吸引着。

谁不喜欢活泼开朗、长相可爱、成绩优秀的班长呢？更何况夫胜宽这么讨人喜欢。

眼中的少年站起身来。崔韩率敛下眼睫，伏下身去趴在桌上。

夫胜宽捏着粉笔帮老师把教案上的题目在黑板上誊抄好，走下讲台的时候目光不由自主地落在后排，那个睡得正香的男生让他皱了皱眉。

3\. 

午间休息点名，崔韩率一如既往的缺席。夫胜宽从兜里悄悄摸出手机，藏在讲桌之下露出半个屏幕，想了一下又给塞回兜里，决定还是亲自去找他。

“我肚子不太舒服……”捂着肚子的夫胜宽一脸纠结。

班主任准了他去厕所，换副班长上讲台坐镇。

夫胜宽随意抓了一包纸就往外走，按着肚子下了楼。没有去离得最近的厕所，反而绕了一圈跑到了操场器材室那边。

一拉开门就被缭绕的烟雾给呛到，夫胜宽掩住口鼻不停咳嗽。烟气熏得他眼睛不太能完全睁开，迷迷蒙蒙地确实也看不见是谁在里面。

“崔韩率？”他试探地询问道。

没有回音。

夫胜宽喉咙还是痒痒的，忍不住再次咳嗽了几声。他清了清嗓子，又问了一次，“崔韩率在吗？”

看不清的角落里传出一声低沉的应答，“嗯。”

“我在外面等你。”夫胜宽丢下这句话，便从外面把门给啪地带上了。

不出一分钟，崔韩率便吊儿郎当地出现在面前，一身的烟味儿让夫胜宽把眉头皱得更紧。

“不是说好不逃课了吗？”

崔韩率抬起眼睛看了一眼明显是在生气的夫胜宽，又眼神飘忽着去了别的地方。

夫胜宽感觉到自己被无视，扯着对方的领子就要发火。崔韩率扬起下巴，任他抓着自己的衣领靠近，手指与裸露的颈部皮肤接触的地方带着凉意。

嗓子有些发紧，崔韩率向后退了一步，“我没有逃课。”

“那你昨天晚自习去了哪里？”

“晚自习……”崔韩率停顿了一秒，“不是课。”

“哈？”夫胜宽松了手，苦笑不得。

崔韩率倒是终于松了一口气，不经意地又往后退了一步。

被凉意触及的肌肤竟然隐隐发起热来。

“下个月宿舍评分算入班级评比……嘶——”夫胜宽因为突然的疼痛龇牙咧嘴起来。

崔韩率装作不经意地把目光放在夫胜宽的脸上。少年捏着自己的嘴唇，让它和自己的牙齿分开一点距离，白色的圆点印在嫩红的软肉上。

“溃疡？”

夫胜宽捂着嘴巴点头，等不那么痛了又接着刚才的话继续说下去，“所以下个月起，你每天要在熄灯前回宿舍。”

“下个月？”崔韩率抬手吸了口烟，“我记得赌约应该在月考成绩下来的那天兑现，也就是下个星期一。”

没想到崔韩率记得这么清楚。

不过给他补课的时候，夫胜宽也发现了崔韩率的学习能力很强，记忆力也好。所以他也没有表示出特别大的惊讶来，衡量了一下班级的荣誉和自己那未知的惩罚……

是的，惩罚。崔韩率这次的月考成绩，从年级末尾跳到排名前两百是可以预见的未来，自己输定了。

那不如再赌大一点。

“那你可以再多加一个条件，只要……嘶——”夫胜宽张大嘴，尽量不让牙齿再次碰到溃疡的部分。

“夫胜宽。”

被叫到名字的少年转过头来看他，崔韩率帅气的脸庞突然靠近。嘴唇维持着张开的状态，被另外一双唇碰触。

崔韩率渡过去一口烟，嘴唇微微用力。

瞪大双眼的夫胜宽可爱至极。崔韩率笑了一下，又忍不住在他紧闭的双唇上轻轻啵了一口。

“成交。”

4.

【包一口烟在嘴里，杀菌。】

【口腔溃疡治疗偏方。】 

夫胜宽想起午间那个过于亲密的接触，脸腾地一下红了起来。把头缩进被子里，呼出的热气在狭小的空间里循环，手机屏幕被覆盖上一层湿漉漉的水汽。

手指划过屏幕，“崔韩率”三个字显露出来。

5.

平安夜返校。

崔韩率难得的出现在晚自习上，而夫胜宽意外的没有在。

少年请假的理由被班主任一带而过。崔韩率看着空空如也的座位，决定趁班主任没注意的时候溜出去。

正大光明就这么走出去也不是不行，可是和夫胜宽的赌约还是要履行的。

不能和老师发生正面冲突。

趴在课桌上的崔韩率勾了勾嘴角。

自己最近的脾气是不是太好了。

6.

成绩下来了。

年级第一百一十六名，比想象中的还要好。

崔韩率被点名的原因不是批评通报，亦或是挖苦讽刺，而是纯粹的夸奖，这还是入学的第一次。班主任出乎意料的语气让他很是受用，他站在讲台上眉眼低垂，一副心不在焉的样子，目光却忍不住扫过前排。

夫胜宽不在。

崔韩率走下讲台，径直出了教室。班主任在身后吼着什么，他一句也没听到。

他跑到操场，从烟盒里掏出烟，正准备燃上，想起夫胜宽被呛到好几次，又放了回去。手机屏幕亮了又灭，灭了又亮，崔韩率最后还是败给了自己。

“喂。”夫胜宽的声音听起来很是疲惫。

“愿赌服输啊夫胜宽。”

夫胜宽那边很吵，崔韩率听到他好像是靠近话筒又“喂”了几声，还似乎念了次自己名字，最后留下一句不甚清晰的“等我下午回学校再说”便挂了电话。

第一次通话便是这般不了了之，崔韩率摸出那颗放回去的烟点燃了叼在嘴里。拔了两口，还是扔到一边用脚给碾灭了。

兜里揣了好久的口香糖终于被主人临幸，无事可做的崔韩率嚼着口香糖回了教室等着。等着夫胜宽。

说着“下午回学校”的人，晚自习最后一道下课铃响起了也没出现。教室里的同学打打闹闹地纷纷离开，睡了一整个自习的崔韩率撑着脸，也不走，就这么直愣愣地看着那个空了整整一天半的座位。

手机摆在桌面上，拨出的电话一直没人接通。

人呢人呢人呢。

崔韩率开了免提，嘟嘟嘟嘟听得他烦躁得很。

“喂？”

夫胜宽喘气的声音突然放大，崔韩率的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“崔……韩率？”

崔韩率手忙脚乱地关了免提，举起手机靠近耳朵，“在哪里？”

“刚……刚进学校，”夫胜宽好像小步跑了起来，“你呢？乖乖在宿舍了吧？”

“没。”崔韩率啪叽一下关了灯，从课桌里抽出一张纸，教室门也没记得带上就直冲冲地往楼下跑。

“不是说好了……说好了熄灯前就要回宿舍吗？你怎么又这样？”夫胜宽放慢脚步，打算好好跟人理论一下，“你这么不守信用的话那我也……”

一抬头发现电话那头的男生不知道什么时候站到了自己面前，刚才要说什么全都忘了。

崔韩率把捏得皱巴巴的成绩单塞到夫胜宽的手上。夫胜宽“咦”了一声，展开纸来，借着路灯去找崔韩率的名字。

挨个挨个地从头往下数。

“这么厉害？”夫胜宽抬头看他，笑得眼睛都眯起来。他是打从心底里的开心，自己教出的学生就是厉害。

脸颊笑得鼓鼓的，一道快要结疤的划痕也明显了起来。

崔韩率用手指点了一下，“怎么回事？”

“没事没事，”夫胜宽摇摇头，也没看他的眼睛，模模糊糊地应付着，“不小心被划了一下。”

“痛吗？”

夫胜宽有些意外对方的关心，嘴里却没表示出来，“不痛不痛。”

“那你刚才在哪里？”少年看向成绩单又确认了一次排名，“晚自习都下了啊。”

“教室。”

“居然在教室啊。在教室干嘛？等我啊？”

“嗯。”

夫胜宽的手抖了一下，明明是自己随便开的玩笑，却因为对方郑重其事的语气生出一点不清不明的暧昧来。

“等我干嘛？”夫胜宽的心尖尖颤了一下，不敢抬头。

“怕你输了就跑了。”崔韩率盯着他的发旋，目光沉得像水。

“我能跑到哪儿去啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。”夫胜宽有些尴尬地笑着，拉着崔韩率就要走，“要熄灯了回宿舍吧。”

“愿赌服输啊夫胜宽，”崔韩率钉在原地不肯动，“你要遵守游戏规则。”

“那你要我做什么？”夫胜宽拉他拉不动，推又推不走，只得放弃。

“叫我韩率。”

“这么简单？”夫胜宽直觉有诈，却猜不出这是什么新鲜的套路。他紧紧盯住崔韩率的眼睛，不到三秒就败下阵来。少年眼里的东西他摸不透，又担心自己被先行看穿。

“愿赌服输。”崔韩率一步不让执着道。

“好好好。”夫胜宽投降。真正要开口时，却不由得有些紧张，脸都在莫名地发烫，“韩……率？”

崔韩率抿了下嘴，看起来心情很好。舒了口气，仿佛心中悬起的石头终于落了地。

“要熄灯了，回宿舍吧。”

7\. 

刚到宿舍门口，夫胜宽就被眼尖的同学围着问东问西。

昨天去哪儿了呀，今天去哪儿了呀，怎么请假了呀，是不是有什么事呀……

崔韩率被挤到一边去也不恼，一个人划拉着手机默默上了楼。

某人裤兜里的手机震了又震。

洗漱完毕在床上躺好了，夫胜宽滑开手机才看到来自崔韩率的短信。

【Merry Christmas】

【以后别偷偷在厕所叫我名字了😉】

突然俏皮的崔韩率让夫胜宽不解，恍然大悟后又让他的脸直接就是一个爆红，能滴出血的那种。

完。


End file.
